Virgin Crisis
by sakurai8
Summary: Haruno Sakura yang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya Pangeran Sekolah, tanpa sengaja memanggil seorang Lucifer untuk membantu mewujudkan keinginannya. Namun harga itu semua ditukar dengan KEPERAWANANNYA / "APA? AKU TIDAK MAU! POKOKNYA PERJANJIAN KITA BATAL!" / "Tidak bisa begitu Sakura, itu sudah merupakan perjanjian dari dunia persetanan" / Review Please!


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Virgin Crisis by Sakurai

Main Pair :

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Menma

Uchiha Sasuke

Rated : M

Warning : OOC, AU, Deskripsi Berantakan dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary:

**Haruno Sakura yang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya Pangeran Sekolah, tanpa sengaja memanggil seorang Lucifer untuk membantu mewujudkan keinginannya. Namun harga itu semua ditukar dengan KEPERAWANANNYA / "APA? AKU TIDAK MAU! POKOKNYA PERJANJIAN KITA BATAL!" / "Tidak bisa begitu Sakura, itu sudah merupakan perjanjian dari dunia persetanan" /**

Siapa yang tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Laki-laki paling tampan di Konoha High School yang merupakan idola para gadis-gadis dan guru wanita di sana. Dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang ala emo yang membuatnya begitu keren. Mata onyxnya yang begitu tajam namun menghipnotis para gadis untuk terus memujanya, dan gayanya yang begitu dingin tak membuat ia dijauhi oleh para gadis, malah makin menambah daya tarik sendiri dalam dirinya. Membuat gadis manapun akan pingsan seketika jika ditatap olehnya, apalagi didekatinya.

Oke, mungkin pendiskripsian dariku terdengar cukup- ah tidak kurasa sangat begitu berlebihan. Tapi ini nyatanya. Yang kuucapkan tadi memang benar adanya.

Ya ..ya.. ya. Terserah, aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benakku kok. Benak dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang merupakan fansgirls dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku berharap bahwa aku bisa barpacaran dengannya. Dan ku harap bukan hanya mimpi semata, tapi benar-benar nyata. Kami-sama, kumohon kabulkanlah doaku!

…

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Jidat!"hardik Yamanaka Ino kepadaku, membuatku segera tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Pangeranku pada si gadis pirang cerewet itu. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bosan yang kubalas dengan cengiran khas milikku.

"hehe.. kau lihat Ino! Sasuke-kun semakin hari semakin tampan saja yah?" aku menujuk seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan dengan style rambut mencuat kebelakang yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan bola basket di tangannya agar tidak diambil oleh pihak lawan.

"kalau begitu nyatakan cintamu saja kepada Sasuke!"kata Ino enteng.

"HAH?! KAU GILA!" aku berteriak histeris membuat Ino menatapku dengan pandangan bosannya.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya memberi saran saja. Dari pada kau terus-terusan menjadi stalkernya, mending pacarin saja sekalian"

Aku menghela napas lelah. Dasar Ino idiot! Memangnya gampang menyatakan cinta pada seorang pangeran sekolah! Apa lagi dengan fansgirls yang bejibun tak terhitung.

"Aku tak yakin Sasuke-kun menyukaiku, Ino. Kau tak melihat fansgirls Sasuke-kun banyak yang jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan aku, contohnya Karin dan Shion. Jadi tak mungkin ia mau denganku."

"Kau belum mencoba tapi sudah pesimis begitu!" Ino mendesah frustasi, lalu ia menarik tanganku membuat aku berdiri dari bangku yang kududuki untuk melihat aksi Sasuke bermain basket. "Daripada terus-terusan memandangi Pangeran Uchihamu itu, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi!"

"Ah kau benar!" aku pun mengikuti Ino meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke kelas. Namun sesaat sebelum pergi aku berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke, dan pandangan kami pun bertemu. Sasuke menatapku dari lapangan basket. Lalu ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sehingga membuat sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta dibibirnya yang kissable itu. Tu-tunggu, apa benar tadi ia tersenyum? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Ah, mana mungkin Sasuke tersenyum. Aku pasti berkhayal.

…

Aku membereskan semua buku dan alat tulisku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Pelajaran terakhir baru saja usai 5 menit yang lalu, dan anak-anak kelasku sudah berhamburan keluar untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja, termasuk aku dan Ino.

Ino yang sudah selesai membereskan alat tulisnya pun menghampiri mejaku. Ia tersenyum aneh. Ah, aku tahu artinya senyuman itu. Senyuman permintaan maaf.

"Aku mengerti. Pergilah, aku tak apa pulang sendiri." Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau yakin?" Ino menatapku tak yakin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tak bisa menahannya untuk tetap pulang bersamaku. Kasian juga si Sai kalau kekasihnya terus barsamaku. Nanti ia mengira Ino menduakannya denganku lagi!

"Ya, aku bukan anak kecil Ino. Tak usah khawatir begitu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah. Jyaa!"

Aku pun berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Ino yang kuyakin ia juga sudah keluar untuk mencari Sai di ruang seni. Ah, betapa enaknya punya kekasih. Kapan aku bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun ya?

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berkhayal, tiba-tiba kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Ah, sebuah buku. Aku pun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Tapi kok jelek amat ya bukunya? Warnanya coklat tua dengan gambar bintang didalam sebuah lingkaran. Tak ada keterangan apa pun yang menyatakan judul buku atau isi buku itu. Aku yang penasaran pun segera membuka buku tersebut. Bersamaan dengan aku yang membuka buku tersebut, sebuah angin kencang berhembus menerpaku. Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan buku itu saat tanganku berusaha menutupi mata, menghalau debu agar tak masuk ke dalam mataku.

Setelah kurasa angin kencang itu sudah berlalu aku membuka mata. Dan mataku menatap pada satu-satunya objek di hadapanku. Sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai dengan halaman yang sudah terbuka di tengah-tengah. Membuatku perlahan-lahan membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Mengerutkan alis saat ku lihat beberapa rangkaian kata-kata di sana. Dan tanpa sadar aku pun membacanya..

**Dalam gelapnya hati kupanggil dirimu**

**Ku gadaikan diriku, tubuhku juga hidupku**

**Maka datanglah**

**Dan kabulkan permintaanku**

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang setelah kuselesai membaca rangkaian kalimat di buku itu. Kali ini angin sedikit lebih kencang. Dan dihadapanku tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin hitam membuat angin disekitarku menjadi lebih kencang, membuatku tanpa sadar menutup mata. Tanganku yang bebas menggapai-gapai mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjadi pegangan.

Beberapa saat angin kencang itu tak terasa, mungkin sudah menghilang. Aku pun membuka mata dengan perlahan. Namun baru seperempatnya, aku langsung membuka mata sepenuhnya, saat mataku tanpa sengaja menatap sosok tampan di hadapan wajahku. Ah, wajahnya terlalu tampan. Aku bahkan tak dapat barnapas dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Bayangkan saja saat kau membuka mata, kau disuguhi wajah tampan dengan jarak kurang dari sejengkal. Ah, kurasa aku akan mati muda.

"Ka..kau si..si..siapa?" gagapku dengan wajah yang terasa panas akibat hembusan napasnya.

Ia menyeringai.

"Aku Uzumaki Menma." Ia menjawab pertanyaanku sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tanganku, membuatku terjatuh kepangkuannya. Mataku melebar saat kurasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan basah menyentuh bibirku. Mencium dan menghisap bibir bagian bawahku sebelum pada akhirnya melepaskannya. Ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri lalu menatapku dengan pandangan tertarik.

"-dan aku adalah Lucifer yang akan membantu untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu," lanjutnya lalu membawaku kedalam ciuman yang panjang dan memabukkan namun terasa nyaman.

Oh, Kami-sama apakah kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku?

**To Be Continue**

Sebenarnya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Komik berjudul entah apa namanya yang merupakan karangan Mayu Shinjo. Aku bahkan belum pernah membacanya. Hanya membaca synopsisnya saja dari internet, karena komik ini memang tak akan pernah lulus sensor dikarenakan merupakan komik hentai XD. Jadi aku sama sekali tak memplagiat ataupun meniru cerita itu. Mohon kritikan dan sarannya ya, senpai XD


End file.
